Do You Belive In Love After Love
by Catalina M
Summary: After 5 months, here is the last part, chapter nine! [Chapter 9 added on July 18th] C&M story. Please read and review. Thx!
1. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part I

DO YOU BELIVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE  
Part 1  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Hi, this is my first time writing a Chandler and Monica fanfic, actually the first time writing a fanfic.   
This is purely about Chandler and Monica, so if you are looking for JOEY & PHOEBE, or ROSS & RACHEL... this is the wrong place.  
Monica and Chandler never met, Chandler knew Ross from collage, but imagine that they never get to be that close so they lost contact after a year, they were never roommates, therefore Monica never met Chandler. Monica knows Rachel and Ross, and Chandler knows Joey, I'll try to put Phoebe someday, I hope you like it, please review and be nice!! ?  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chandler was walking in a typical street from New York, he had just got out of work, he thought the day couldn't get any worse, but he was wrong, suddenly he spotted his ex girlfriend across the street, she was with his new boyfriend.  
  
He couldn't believe that she had cheated on him, actually he did, he had a very low opinion of himself, he was afraid of commitment and he wasn't able to make a relationship last more than 3 months.  
  
He knew that Caitlin would actually cheat on him sometime and she did, after 2 months and a half of going out she finally cheated on him. When he found out about this he was destroyed. Since then he hadn't date anyone, they broke up 2 months ago and he hadn't talked to her.  
  
Now he didn't trust in any woman, once he tried to go out with one girl, but it didn't work because they were at a restaurant and in the minute that she looked over another guy he ran away. He couldn't help it, he hadn't meet anyone that could bring trust in him again.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a girl running towards him, suddenly the next thing he saw was a person on top of him, both lying in the street. He helped her to get back on her feet, he looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing next to him, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" the woman said.  
  
"Its Ok" Chandler said.  
  
Without listening him, she kept talking "I'm really sorry, I should have seen were I was going, I'm really sorry"  
  
"Don't worry, it's ok" Chandler repeated.  
She smiled again at him. Her smile was so sweet. Chandler had never seen something more beautiful than that smile and that look. Both look down and saw her purse on the floor. Both were about to get down and pick it up when Chandler said: "Let me get it for you". He lifted the purse and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said. Before he could answer she was gone, suddenly he saw a black thing on the floor, he pick it up and saw it was her wallet, he called her but it was helpless, she was already gone.  
  
He opened it and saw that inside there was her ID card and through papers and cards he found her phone number "I'll call her later and tell her that I have her wallet, so she won't worry" he thought, remembering her smile brought a smile to himself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was 8pm and Monica was in her apartment, searching around her apartment like crazy.  
  
"Rachel, have you seen my wallet, I know I had it this afternoon" She asked her roommate.  
  
"No, I haven't. If it isn't in your purse or in your room next to the lamp, then you lost it, you have never put it in another place" Rachel respond.  
  
"But, I saw it in my purse this afternoon after I paid for my lunch"  
  
"Well, what did you do after that??" Rachel asked trying to help her friend.  
  
"Hmmm... let me think" Monica said trying to remember "I was running in the street because I was late for my appointment, then I ran into this cute guy" At this point she smiled, she remember the guy who she had run in this afternoon, she thought that he was nice.  
  
"Ok, you are missing your point, Mon" Rachel said, laughing.  
  
"Anyway, when I said that I ran into him, I really did, we felt on the floor, then he handed me the purse and I ran away"  
  
"You ran away from a cute guy?? Please explain me that" Rachel said  
  
"Because I was late for my appointment" Monica said angry.  
  
"Oh, right, I'm sorry" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh men, probably it felt of my purse and I lost it" Monica said worried.  
  
"Probably, in that case you have to call the police, who knows who has your wallet"  
  
"You are right, I'm going to call them right now" Monica said entering her bedroom.  
  
Monica sat in her bed with a very worried look on her face, she remembered the last time someone had stole her wallet, that person had use all of her money to do stuff like tap classes, or things like that. When she was about to pick up the phone to call the police, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" She said.  
  
"Hi, is there a Monica Geller" A male voice said.  
  
"Yes, this is her, who am I talking to?" She asked a little scared.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry, my name is Chandler Bing, we met... well actually we stepped into each other on the street today and I gave you your purse but your wallet felt and I have it. I was just calling you to tell you that you don't have to worry. I have it and whenever you want you can come and pick it up or if you want I can go to your home and leave it there or we can meet in any place or..."  
  
Chandler was cut off when Monica said "I think we should meet tomorrow at a coffee house called Central Perk, what about at 2pm?" She said smiling, she was happy that she was going to be able to see him again.  
  
"Sure" Chandler said a little surprise because he didn't thought he was going to see ever her again.  
  
"Ok, well if anything changes you have my number" Monica said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, so tomorrow at 2 at Central Perk"  
  
"Yep, and don't forget the wallet" she said.  
  
"I'll try" Chandler said laughing at her joke.  
  
"Ok, bye" She said.  
  
"Good bye" Chandler said.  
  
When he hang up he start smiling, he couldn't believe that he was going to see her again. He got up of his bed and went to the fridge, he took out a soda and sat down in his recliner. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Monica got out of her room. Rachel was there with Ross, who was Monica's brother. They were kissing. Rachel, noticing that Monica was there, stopped kissing Ross and got up.  
  
"So what did the police said?" Rachel asked.  
  
"The police, why? What happened?" Ross asked worried.  
  
"Nothing happened Ross and I didn't call the police"  
  
"Why not" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because remember that I told you that I ran into this cute guy?" Monica said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not following you..." Rachel asked confused.  
  
"Let me finished, he called just before I could call the police and he told me that he has my wallet and I'm meeting him tomorrow at Central Perk" Monica said going to the kitchen and grabbing something to eat.  
  
"And you are going? Are you crazy? Monica, you don't even know this guy and you are going to meet him again...alone" Ross asked.  
  
"Ross, relax, he seems like a nice guy" Monica said.  
  
"You can't be sure about that" Ross said.  
  
"He is right, Mon" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh, you are just saying that because Ross is your boyfriend and because you don't know Chandler" Monica said getting angry.  
  
"Who's Chandler?" Ross asked.  
  
"The guy that has my wallet, duh!" Monica said as it was obvious. "Plus, you cant do anything about it because I want to, look don't worry ok, if I'm not back in an hour you call me to my cell and you can see if I'm alright or not" Monica added.  
  
"Well, alright" Ross said. "There is nothing I can do about it, I can't stop you"   
  
"You are right, you can't" with that Monica entered her room and closed the door.  
  
Ross and Rachel looked at each other, both worried and happy, since Monica broke up with Pete she hadn't even notice a guy, but now she wanted to see this Chandler person again, so that must have been a good sign.   
  
"You know what..."Ross said.  
  
"What honey?"  
  
"That name sounds familiar to me, you know, I think I've heard that name before." Ross said, trying to remember where he had heard that name.  
  
"That can be possible, I mean he can't be the only Chandler in the world" Rachel joked.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny, Rach"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ross" Rachel said, sitting down on the couch "It's just it sound ridiculous"  
  
"You are not helping" Ross said.  
  
"I'm sorry... again, lets go to my bedroom instead of fighting, I think we could do something more interesting, don't you?" Rachel said.  
  
"You have a point there" Ross said smiling, he grabbed Rachel's hand and he took her to her bedroom.  
  
It was the next day, the sun light entered to Monica's room form a little space between the two curtains. She opened one eye and looked around, she spotted the clock, it was 12:45. "It's pretty late" she thought.   
  
She couldn't sleep very well, she thought about what Ross and Rachel had told her, maybe Chandler wasn't as nice as she thought. When she reminded of the little conversation they had over the phone, she smiled. Then she got up and went to the kitchen.  
  
She noticed that Rachel was gone, she went over the refrigerator and saw a note on the fridge, it said:   
  
ROSS AND I WENT TO THE PARK FOR A ROMATIC LUNCH, WE WILL BE BACK AT HOME AT 2:30pm, BYE!  
RACHEL.  
  
She prepared her breakfast and after she finished eating it and washing the dishes she went to her room to get dress.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chandler looked at the clock from the kitchen, it was 12:30pm, he was still in his pajamas, he went to the bathroom to take a shower.   
15 minutes later he was out, he saw that Joey was already back from his date.  
  
"Hey man, what are you doing?" Joey said.  
  
"What does it look like, I'm taking a shower"  
  
"So late?"  
  
"What do you mean? Its 12:30" he said looking at the kitchens clock, suddenly he realized something... "No, no, no, no, Joe, what time is it" Chandler asked worried.  
  
"1:45pm, why are you so worried"  
  
"Can't explain it now Joe, I have to get dressed, I'll talk to you later"   
And with that Chandler entered running into his room, 10 minutes later he was ready to go.  
  
He ran into Central Perk, he saw his watch, 2:03pm, "Great, just 3 minutes late" he thought.  
  
He entered to the coffeehouse, it was almost full. He saw a blond girl playing the guitar, he started looking around for Monica, suddenly from he felt that someone was touching his back, he turned around and saw Monica smiling.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, my clock stopped running and I thought it was 12:30 when it was 1:45..." Chandler said.  
  
"It's ok, don't worry about it, I just arrived"  
Monica felt this relived when she saw Chandler, now she was sure that she wasn't a killer or something.  
  
"You didn't forget my wallet, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm asking if you didn't forget my wallet"  
  
"I cant hear you" Chandler said, he took her hand, but when Monica jumped at his touch he took it away.  
  
"Let's go outside" Chandler said shouting.  
  
Monica and Chandler walked outside. When they closed the door, the noise calmed down.  
  
"Here is much better" Chandler commented.  
  
"Yeah, what I asked you inside was if you had brought the wallet"  
  
"Oh, yeah, wait a minute"   
Chandler starts searching on his jackets, pants, etc...  
  
"Oh-oh"  
  
"What is it?" Monica asked.  
  
"You are going to kill me"  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"I forgot it"  
  
"Oh, so you really meant when you said you will try?" Monica said laughing.  
Chandler felt really ashamed; he was in so much rush that he had totally forgotten the fact why they were supposed to meet.  
  
"I'll go and look for it, I know where it is I just will go to my apartment and bring it back, I live just a couple of blocks away"  
  
"Really? But don't worry, I'll go with you, I'm kind of in a hurry" Monica said.  
  
"Ok, sure no problem, lets go" Chandler said starting to walk.  
  
"Hey wait for me, I don't know were you live, its kind of difficult to get there   
if I don't know where it is" Monica said running towards him.  
  
"You are right, sorry, it's that building" Chandler said pointing to a big building.  
  
They kept walking, Chandler casually gazing at her "She is so beautiful" he thought, she looked so normal, not caring about every little detail, like a broke nail or anything that his ex girlfriends would think about. He wanted to ask her out, but he had given up with woman, he thought that maybe she was different, but he wasn't sure, he needed to know that this wouldn't be a disaster or at least have a hint that it wouldn't.   
  
They entered his apartment, he started looking around while she looked every step he made. Suddenly Chandler realized that Monica was still standing there.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, please take a seat..." Chandler said pointing the couch.  
  
"Thanks" Monica smiled at him and sat at the couch.  
  
"Here it is" He said lifting it up, he handed it to her and smiled. That smiled make her melt, even though she didn't know him for more than 20 minutes she could tell that he was different. She felt like she had known him for a long time.   
  
"I have to go now, I'm late for work, thanks for keeping the wallet" Monica said standing up.  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
When she was about to leave, she had the courage to say: "I would like you to give me a call, if you want of course, so we can meet again" She said before leaving.  
  
"I'd like that" Chandler said smiling.  
  
She turned around after smiling back and then she leaves the building, Chandler sat on the couch, staring into space, he hadn't felt like these in his entire life. He felt like he had known her for years, he really wanted to call her again so he could get to know her better.  
  
Even though he didn't know about her, he could tell just by looking at her eyes, that she was different and maybe he would change because of her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE....  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, WILL CHANDLER ASK MONICA OUT OR HE WILL WAIT UNTIL HE FEELS HE IS READY??  
  
YOU WILL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE, WHICH I WILL TRY TO HAVE IT FOR THE WEEKEND, I'll DO MY BEST!  
PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! :) :) :)   



	2. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part I...

DO YOU BELIVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE  
Part 2  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, here is my second fanfics, it is the continuation of DO YOU BELIVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE, Part 1, so if you haven't read it I suggest you to do it.   
Disclaimer: I do not own this characters... you know the rest.  
Sorry if some verbs are mixed up, or some phrases don't sound very good, but I'm form Chile so... I don't practice English everyday, just 3 times a week and sometime I mix up the words if I don't read it slowly, so... Enjoy!!   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
One week had passed since Chandler and Monica talked for the last time. After Monica left his apartment and told him to call her she hadn't heard of him. At first she thought that he was taking some time, but now she had lost her hopes, now she thought that he was like all the other guys. She really wanted to talk to him and see him again, but it was up to him and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
Rachel had tried to convince her that she would meet other guys who would make her feel the way Chandler did, but Monica didn't listen.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Joey was watching TV when Chandler came out of his room.  
  
"Hey Joe" Chandler said.  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
"I have to ask you something, that I've been trying to ask you for a whole week but you haven't been here. You were at an audition or staying the night outside, by the way, do you still live here?"  
  
"Yeah... because I'm more busy than you are doesn't mean that I don't live here"  
  
"Anyway" Chandler said ignoring his comment "Have you seen a white paper with the name Monica written on it and with a phone number"  
  
"Hmmm... I think I have, I used it for..." He started thinking "No, not for that" still thinking "Not for that..."  
  
"Joey please, I need to know now"  
  
"Oh, right, yeah I used it to write a phrase that I needed to memorize for my audition and now I remember that I said Monica instead of what I actually needed to say"  
  
"Joey, focus! Were did you leave the paper?"  
  
"Calm down, Chandler, I think I have it here, if not its on the trash near... one of the places were I went" Joey said searching in his pants pockets. "Yep, here it is" Joey said giving him a white paper.  
  
"Thank you Joey, thank you so much" With that Chandler entered running into his bedroom and closed the door.  
  
"You will have to explain me later" Joey yelled.  
  
Inside Chandler's room, he was sitting on his bed with the phone on his hand. He took a look at the paper and dial. Two times the phone rang and he hung up, then he took a deep breathe and dial again.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice said.  
  
"Hi, is Monica there?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No, she is working at the restaurant now, she would be here by 8pm"  
  
"Where does she work?"  
  
"I'm sorry, who am I talking to?"  
  
"This is Chandler, I had her wallet once"  
  
"Oh, right, yeah... she works at Tip & Tap's, do you know where it is?"   
  
"Yes, thank you very much"  
  
With that Chandler hang up, he got up of his bed, looked at his watch and opened the door of his bedroom. Joey looked up at this point.  
  
"I'll be back later, Joe" Chandler said walking towards the door.  
  
"Again... you will have to explain me later" Joey said confused.  
  
"Ok, bye!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Monica had just taken of her work cloth and he was heading towards his boss's office. When she opened the door her boss looked up, Monica entered and asked him if she could leave earlier because she had worked extra hours a week ago, her boss told her that there was no problem, so she said good bye and left.  
  
She went inside the kitchen again and told to her partners that she was leaving earlier, before she could leave the restaurant a waitress came over to her.  
  
"Hi, Monica, a guy is waiting for you outside, he says he knows you" The waitress said.  
  
"Who is it?" Monica asked.  
  
"He didn't say, he told me that he wanted it to be a surprise"   
  
Monica looked confused; she thanked her and went outside the restaurant. Before she could turn around to look for this mysterious guy, she saw Chandler sitting in a bench just in front of the restaurant.  
  
"Hi" Chandler said softly.  
  
"Chandler, what are you doing here?" Monica asked.  
  
"I came here to see you"  
  
"It took you a whole week to come here or to talk to me" Monica said mad.  
  
"I'm so sorry Monica, I had your number but when I was about to call you I couldn't find it. My roommate had it because he used it to write down something and I didn't have the chance to ask him if he had seen it and when I asked him today he handed it to me. I called you to your home and a women answered and told me that you were working here, and now I'm here" Chandler said, so fast that he could barely breath, he then continue "Please forgive me"  
  
Monica looked at his eyes. She then took a deep breath and said: "It's ok Chandler, don't worry"   
  
The relieve look on Chandler's eyes and face made Monica smile.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go and get some coffee" Chandler asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem" Monica said, still smiling.  
  
They started walking towards the coffeehouse, talking about anything...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
TWO WEEKS had passed, Chandler and Monica talked every day and saw each other every time they could. Now they used Central Perk for a place to hang out. Rachel really liked Chandler, and so did Ross, they thought he was a nice guy, especially for Monica.   
  
Joey had met Monica, Rachel and Ross a week ago and he really liked them, they were nice people to talk to and he was really happy for Chandler because he had met new people. Joey knew that Chandler liked Monica and he tried to convince him to ask her out, but he didn't want to. He was afraid of ruin things and he was also afraid of loosing her as a friend.  
  
Chandler thought that if something needed to happen between them, it would happen, he just didn't want to hurry things up.  
  
Monica really liked Chandler as a friend; he was always listening to her when she needed someone. He was so caring that Monica liked hanging out with him.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
One day Chandler and Monica were at the coffeehouse talking when a blond girl with a guitar sat near to them on one of the chairs.  
  
"Hi" she said, "My name is Phoebe"  
  
Chandler looked confused at her "Hi, can I help you?"  
  
"No, I just came here to tell you that you guys make a really cute couple"  
  
Monica, who was drinking coffee, laugh "We are not a couple"  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked surprised.  
  
"What you just heard, we are just friends"  
  
"How come? I have seen you guys for two weeks and you are really close, always hugging, taking each others hand, etc..."  
  
"We are just friends, close friends" Monica said.  
  
Chandler was just looking, stunned. Not because of what Phoebe had said, he was stunned because of Monica's reaction. He knew that they weren't a couple and that it was kind of funny, but it was something to smile about not something to laugh, and less that loud.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry I misunderstood" Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, by the way, you play really well" Monica said.  
  
"Thanks" Phoebe said, standing up "I'm going back to stage now"  
  
"Ok, bye Phoebe" Monica said. She then looked at Chandler who was staring into space.  
  
"Chandler... Chandler... CHANDLER!" Monica yelled.  
  
"Wha... what?" Chandler said.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, what ever..." Chandler said angry.  
  
"Chandler, what's wrong?" Monica asked worried.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on Chandler, I know you..."  
  
"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOTHING!" Chandler yelled.  
  
Monica looked at him with a hurt look on her face, he had never yelled at her before. When Chandler saw Monica's look, he said:  
  
"I'm sorry Monica, it's just..."  
  
"What?" Monica said.  
  
"It's just that..."  
  
Before he could say anything Joey entered.  
  
"Hey guys, we have been waiting for you for 10 minutes, lets go or we would be late for the movies" Joey said.  
  
"Ok, let's go" Chandler said, happily that Joey had entered. He knew that he had to ask Monica why she had laugh so hard when Phoebe had told them that they were a cute couple, but he didn't want to talk about it now. So he stood up with Monica and they left.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE... (Depending on the reviews)  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, IF NOT I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER IN THE NEXT PART (IF YOU WANT A NEXT PART), I THINK I WILL HAVE IT READY FOR TOMORROW, IF NOT FOR SUNDAY, I'll DO MY BEST.   
  
About the Tip & Tap's I don't know if there is actually a Tip & Tap in New York, or even in USA, I'm from Chile and it was the first restaurant that came into my mind, I only remember been there once and I liked the food...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part I...

DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE, Part 3  
Ok, here it's the 3rd part of my series, if you haven't read the other two I suggest you to do it, because if you don't you won't understand this one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own this characters... etc...  
On with the fic and enjoy!  
  
The whole time at the movie, Chandler didn't talk to Monica. Normally, or at least the 3 times they had gone to the cinema, Chandler had had his arm around her, or he hold her hand, but this time nothing.   
  
At the end of the movie Ross and Rachel went to Ross's apartment and Joey went to a date.  
  
Chandler and Monica took a cab and both went to their apartments. Monica asked Chandler if he wanted to go to her apartment, but he said that he needed to finish some work from the office.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
3 DAYS had passed and Chandler hadn't talked to Monica, she tried to talk to him several times on the phone but it always went like this:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chandler, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, hey Monica, I'm busy now, we'll talk later, ok?"  
  
Monica couldn't say anything, but "ok" And then he hanged up.  
  
Monica couldn't take it anymore, she knew that something was bothering Chandler and she needed to find out what was it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chandler was listening to some music, thinking about Monica. He wasn't mad at her, he couldn't be mad at her, but he was hurt. The only thing he kept asking himself was why? Why had she reacted that way?  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Chandler looked up and said:  
  
"Come in, it's open"  
  
He heard the door open and Monica came in, she had her eyes red. Chandler could say that she had been crying.  
  
He couldn't help it, he got up and went over to her. He pulled her close and hugged her, immediately she started to cry.   
  
"Why, Chandler, why?" she asked yelling.  
  
"Shhh, Monica, calm down"  
  
"What happened to us? To our friendship?" Monica said, calmer.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why for the past few days we have been so apart, is something that I said or did?"  
  
Pulling apart Chandler said "yes, it is". He had to tell her, he couldn't be away from her for too long and he needed to know why she had reacted that way.  
  
"What is it?" Monica asked worried.  
  
"Remember the other day at the coffeehouse when Phoebe said that we made a cute couple?" Chandler asked and Monica nodded "Well, why did you laugh so hard?"  
  
"Because it was funny, you know, she thinking we were a couple"  
  
"Why is it so funny?"  
  
"Because you are one of my best friends"  
  
"So..."  
  
"For best friends its weird to be considerate as a couple, isn't it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Monica looked surprised, then she asked:  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, because relationships, I mean good relationships are based on friendship, and its better if your boyfriend or girlfriend can really trust in you and you can really trust on him or her... at least that's what I think"  
  
"You are right, you can start being friends and then become best friends, but its weird to start a relationship with your best friend, I mean he or she knows everything about you, even about your past relationships... so it is just... weird"  
  
"Well, its good to know that you think that way" Chandler said a little mad.   
  
Now he had lost every hope that he had of asking Monica out, now he knew the speech that she would give him if he ever got the courage to ask her out. He just looked at her, without knowing what to do. He couldn't get over her soon, that was for sure, but he couldn't stop seeing her because he liked her company, so he decided that he needed someone else to focus on. He needed to meet someone...  
  
Before Monica could ask Chandler why he was mad at her, Joey came in with Phoebe.  
  
"Hey man, hey Mon" Joey said entering.  
  
"Hey" Monica replied.  
  
"Chandler, Monica this is Phoebe" Joey said.  
  
"We know, we talked to her the other day" Chandler said.  
  
"Yeah, they were at the coffeehouse and I went over to them and told them that they made a cute couple, it was then that I found out that they weren't a couple" Phoebe said "I'm sorry about that"  
  
"Its ok, Phoebe" Monica said "I'm leaving now, I'll see you guys later"  
  
With that Monica left the apartment.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, we just finish talking, by the way, Joey... Do you know someone who you could introduce me?"   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I want to meet someone new..."  
  
"What about Mo..." Joey stopped talking, he looked at Phoebe then at Chandler.  
  
"...nica, come on, Chandler I'm not that stupid, I know you like her" Phoebe said.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, its obvious, the way you look at her, the way you take care of her, its everything" Phoebe said "Why do you want to meet someone new if you like Monica?"  
  
"Because I know that I have no opportunity with her, so... I don't want to waist my time"  
  
"Why do you say that, how do you know that you have no chance?"  
  
"Because she just told me"  
  
"How?"  
  
"She told me that she wouldn't date her best friend, and she told me that I was one of her best friends..." Chandler said sad.  
  
"You have to give her time to discover her feelings for you" Phoebe said, suddenly the phone rang and Joey went to pick it up.  
  
"I'm not going to wait for ever..." Chandler said.  
  
"Give her sometime Chandler"  
  
"If she ever feels something for me, it will be in other life, when I'm not me and I wont be waiting for her that long"  
  
"You don't love her?"  
  
"Yes, but not that much" Chandler said lying.  
  
"Yeah right" Phoebe said, but Chandler didn't listen to her.  
  
Chandler went and sat on his recliner. Joey hanged up and went over to him.  
  
"Good news man, I just got you a date"  
  
"So fast?" Chandler asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, this girl asked me if I had someone to bring so we could make a double date and you wanted to, so tomorrow at night you have got a date"  
  
"Thanks man!" Chandler said excited.  
  
"I can't believe you are helping him Joey!" Phoebe said, hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Ow, I'm just helping the man to move on!" Joey said.  
  
Phoebe turned around mad, and left. She knew that Monica had feelings for Chandler, only she hadn't discovered them yet. She promised herself to make anything possible to make them come together, they were meant for each other...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
THE NEXT DAY AT NIGHT Monica, Rachel and Ross were at Monica and Rachel's apartment. They had invited Phoebe, Chandler and Joey to come over for dinner. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Monica went over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Phoebe, how are you?" Monica said.  
  
"The truth, I'm very hungry, so can we start eating now?"  
  
"Not yet, Joey and Chandler haven't arrive yet" Monica said.  
  
"Oh, they didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Chandler and Joey are on a double date, so they aren't coming"   
  
"What? Chandler is on a date?"  
  
"Yeah, and Joey too" Phoebe said.  
  
"You know what, I'm not hungry, so you guys can eat, I'll be in my room"  
  
With that Monica entered her bedroom and closed the door, everyone looked at her room, worried.  
  
WHY DID MONICA CHANGE HER MIND AND WENT TO HER ROOM. WILL SHE DISCOVER HER FEELINGS FOR CHANDLER? OR SHE ALREADY KNEW THAT SHE FELT SOMETHING FOR HIM?   
  
FIND OUT IN THE NEXT ONE, DO YOU BELIVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE, PART 4.  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part I...

DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE, PART 4  
by Catalina M.  
Ok, this is part 4, I hope you like it. If you haven't read the other 3 I suggest you do.  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters...etc...  
When we last left off, Phoebe told Monica that Chandler and Joey where out on a date with two girls, she was surprised to hear that Chandler was on a date, so she went to her room while everyone was looking towards her door with a worried look on their faces.  
This isn't very important, but I'll say it anyway: This °¬°¬ means that the thing that comes under it is in the same place but different time and this *-*-means that what is under it happens in a different scene, enjoy youself! =)  
  
Monica entered her room with a surprised look on her face. "Why am I so surprised?" she asked herself "I mean Chandler is a guy who happens to like woman and he went on a date, he just wanted to meet someone because maybe he felt lonely, but why am I so worried... its not like I have feelings for him, right?? No! He is my best friend I told him the other day that friends aren't supposed to be together, so why am I acting so weird?" She was passing around her room, from one side to the other, then she sat down on her bed "Come on, Monica, why are you acting like this? Joey goes on dates everyday and you are not surprised, maybe because you are used to it, yeah that must be it. It's the first time I hear Chandler going on a date, so that's why I'm surprised" With that thought in mind Monica laid on her bed.  
  
°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬  
  
An hour had passed and Monica couldn't sleep, why? She didn't know, she just kept imagining Chandler on that date.  
  
She was finally being able to fall asleep when she heard the door of her bedroom open, she jumped a little scared, then she turned on the light and saw Chandler standing there.  
  
"Hi, were you sleeping?" Chandler asked entering the room.  
  
"Almost"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep"  
  
"No, Chandler, don't worry"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, come in, sit here" Monica said pointing a space next to her.  
  
"Thanks" He said smiling and sat next to her.  
  
"So... what brought you here?"  
  
"I came here in the first place to apologize for not telling you that I... I mean Joey and I weren't coming for dinner"  
  
"Its ok, Phoebe told me..."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"So, how was your date?" Monica asked.  
  
"Fine, she was pretty and nice, I think I'll call her again"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Well, actually I am calling her again... after she leaves" He said with a grin.  
  
"What do you mean by after she leaves?"  
  
"Oh, she is at my place now, waiting for me so we can you know..."  
  
"Oh and why is she waiting?"  
  
"Because I told her that I needed to come here to talk to you first" Chandler said smiling.  
  
"Oh well, you already talked to me, so you are free to go" Monica said a little mad.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just saying that you can go now"  
  
"O...k, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
Chandler looked at her with a confused look in his face, he turned around and left. Monica felt like crying, "why did I tell him that best friends weren't supposed to be together, why didn't I realize that I had feelings for him before?" Monica asked herself angrily.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chandler entered his apartment and saw that it was empty. Joey had gone with his date so that Chandler could stay here with Claire, but she wasn't there, she started calling her name, until he heard someone saying in a sexy voice "Chandler, I'm in your room waiting for you..." he smiled to himself and went inside the room.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"I went to Monica's apartment, I had to apologize for not coming for dinner"  
  
"Ok, now lets forget about that, because I don't want to waste more of my time"  
  
"Ok then..."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
THE NEXT MORNING Monica woke up, she hadn't slept very well and now she was awakened by some noises from outside. She got up from her bed and went out.   
  
When she stepped out of her room she saw everyone plus Claire in the living room talking and laughing. Ross and Rachel were sitting on the sofa, Chandler and Claire were in the couch and Joey and Phoebe were sitting on the floor. When they noticed Monica everyone said hey/hello/hi/etc...  
  
"Hey guys" She said.  
  
"Monica, this is Claire, Claire this is Monica" Chandler said.  
  
"Hi, Monica. Nice to meet you" Claire said.  
  
"Hi Claire" Monica said.  
  
"So, what's for breakfast?" Joey asked.  
  
"I just got up, give me a brake" Monica said madly.  
  
"Mon, are you ok?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine"  
  
"You sure?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, 100% sure"  
  
"I have to leave now, I have to work" Claire said.  
  
"Oh, but you are not staying for breakfast??" Chandler asked.  
  
"No sweetie, I really have to go, I'll call you later, ok?" she said, standing up.  
  
"Ok" he said, walking her to the door.  
  
Before she could open the door, he kissed her very passionately, everyone but Monica smiled, she started looking into the fridge and everywhere, except towards Chandler and Claire.  
  
After Claire was gone and they had breakfast everybody left, only Chandler and Monica stayed.  
  
"So, now that we are both staying, what do you wanna do?" Chandler asked.  
  
"What about Monopoly?" Monica suggested.  
  
"Sure" He said smiling.  
  
They placed the game on the table and started playing.  
  
°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬  
  
HALF AND HOUR LATER they were still playing, Chandler was counting his money because he was winning, suddenly he realized that some money was missing.  
  
"Hey, I'm missing $1000" He said looking at her.  
  
"I don't know" She said smiling.  
  
"Oh, come on, you have them, give them to me" Chandler said.  
  
"I don't have them"  
  
"You don't know how to lie, Monica. I know you, now give them to me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Monica!"  
  
"Nop"  
  
"Don't be such a baby"  
  
"I'm not a baby, you are a baby"  
  
Chandler stood up and so did Monica, he looked at her once and he stared chasing her around the apartment yelling "Give it to me!" They continued like this for like 3 minutes, always running from on side to the other, Monica tried to escape from Chandler and tried to jump over the couch but Chandler grabbed her. They both fall on the couch, Chandler on top of Monica; they stared into each other's eyes, Monica lifted her face up a little until she kissed him, it lasted a few seconds because Chandler broke apart.   
  
He stood up and quickly went to the door.  
  
"Sorry Mon, I can't do this" With that he left the room.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
THREE WEEKS HAD PASSED and Monica and Chandler never talked about it again. There was an uncomfortable silence between them at first, but then it got back to normal because they never mentioned it again.   
  
Chandler was still going out with Claire and Monica didn't forget that kiss. Even though she never mentioned it again, she liked it and a lot, it made her realize that she had feelings for him. At first she thought that she felt something special for him, but now she was more than sure.  
  
She decided that she needed to tell him, but how? She couldn't tell him face to face "Maybe telling him over the phone is a good idea" she thought.  
  
°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬°¬  
  
TWO HOURS LATER Monica got out of bed and went left the apartment, she stood in front of Chandler and Joey's apartment door and left a letter there. Then she went inside her bedroom and closed the door. She took the phone and dialed.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chandler"  
  
"Oh, hey Monica! How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks, I have to tell you something quickly"  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"First of all, is Claire there?"  
  
"No, she is out for the weekend"  
  
"Ok, then go outside your apartment and you will find a letter, it's from me, please read it, ok?"  
  
"A letter? Ok, I'll read it"  
  
"Thanks, that was it, bye!"  
  
With that Monica hang up, Chandler got up from his bed and went over to the door, he looked at the letter, then he picked it up and went into his apartment again and into his room, he closed the door and started reading it:  
  
Dear CHANDLER:  
  
There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you since we kissed.  
I know that you don't think of me anymore and the reason for it is always present, you now have a girlfriend and you don't care about me anymore, except as a friend.  
I didn't want to accept my feelings for you, and because of my shyness I hid this beautiful sentiment and told you that best friends shouldn't be together.  
Now I realize that I should have told you what I felt, but I lost my chance and I let go one of the best persons in the world.  
This is unbelievable, until now I hadn't realized the talent I have to hide my feelings, I wish I didn't have it. Right now I wish I could say what I feel for you, even though I know there is no use, I have to forget you, but I can't. I don't deserve someone like you near me, what do I do?  
With anguish I try to forget the one person that taught me how to really love.  
Why didn't I recognize at the right time that with simple words you opened the door to my feelings trapped in my heart.  
With the happiness you show to go on with your life, with the love you feel for everything around you; even the most insignificant things, you could give away your perfect qualities. That is why one day I loved you, that is why today I love you and because of everything you have done and because of everything you are, you will always be in my heart, in my soul and in my thoughts.  
  
Monica   
  
Chandler looked shocked, reading it once and again, trying to figure out what had happened, minutes ago Monica was his friend, now she was a person that loved him.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL CHANDLER DO ANYTHING ABOUT MONICA? FIND OUT IN PART 5! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
GRACIAS PACI POR EL POEMA, REALMENTE ME AYUDO =) ENCAJO PERFECTAMENTE, ESO SI QUE LE HICE UNOS CAMBIOS!! MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  
  
I WANT TO THANK MY FRIEND PACI THAT WROTE SOMETHING SIMILAR (IN SPANISH) AND SHE LET ME USE SOME IDEAS. THANK YOU =)  
  
Please review and have a nice day.  
  
  
  



	5. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part V

DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE, part 5  
By Catalina M.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Fifth part of my series, I hope you like it. This happens after Chandler reads the letter that Monica sent to him, telling that she was in love with him.  
Disclaimer: Again... I don't own them... etc...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chandler got up from his bed, he started passing from one side to another in his bedroom. What should I do? He asked himself. He liked Monica, but now he wasn't sure if he felt something stronger than a friendship love. He tried to remember the kiss, when they kissed in her apartment, he sure felt something, but was it love, or it was just the same thing he felt with any other kiss? It had been so short and so confusing that he didn't know what to think.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Monica was sitting in the couch at her apartment. She regretted sending the letter to Chandler, but at the same time she was happy that she could let him know what she felt for him, even though it wasn't the best way, something is something.  
  
She was waiting for him to come. Hopefully with a I love you or at least a we should try... but she wasn't sure at all what he was going to say. Maybe he isn't coming at all, she thought.  
  
She decided to go to sleep, it has passed 1 hour and he hadn't come, so she decided to wait until he was ready.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Monica opened the door to her bedroom. Rachel was sitting in the couch with Ross.   
  
"Hey Mon! Chandler left this message for you" Rachel said hanging her an envelop.   
  
"Thanks, were is everyone?" Monica asked.  
  
"Joey is at an audition, Phoebe had a client at this time and Chandler... I don't know were he is, he came, left the envelope and then he left" Ross answered.  
  
"Ok, thanks, did you guys ate breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, thank you..."  
  
"Ok, I'll be in my room then, bye"  
  
Monica entered her room and sat in the bed, she looked at the envelope with a confused look in her face. She opened it and started reading.  
  
Dear Monica,  
  
I'm writing back, probably I should have said good bye to you in person, but as you told me something important in a letter, I thought that I could do the same, then there would be no interruptions.   
  
I read your letter once and again, I couldn't believe what I was reading. I couldn't believe that you felt something like that for me. How did it happen? I don't know. I only know that I felt the same way about you, but I pushed all my feelings away after you told me that best friends shouldn't be together.  
  
I need some time to think, so probably now I'm not near, I'm going to stay in some hotel. I will be back in a week, hopefully with an answer.  
  
I'm gonna miss you, that's for sure, but I just need some time to figure out how I feel. Nobody knows were I am and I hope that nobody finds out.   
  
If Claire calls or asks for me, just tell her that I'm in a conference, I don't want to worry her, in case she cares.  
  
See you in a week, your friend  
  
Chandler Bing  
  
Monica stared at the letter, it was not the answering she was hoping, but at least she had a chance. She was worried about Claire, she knew that Chandler loved her, but she wasn't right for him, they weren't supposed to be together. Chandler should be with me, she thought.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Everyone had asked for Chandler, everyone except Claire. Monica told everyone that Chandler had left, but she didn't tell them the real reason. She just said that something had happened and that he needed time to think.  
  
Monica was surprised that Claire hadn't called or come, she was supposed to be back on Monday and it was Friday, nobody had heard of her. Monica thought that maybe Chandler had talked to her or something.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
THE DAY CAME, Chandler was supposed to arrived today. He had called Monica and told her to meet him in Central Park at 5:00pm. Monica tried to get something out of his mouth, she tried to make him tell her if it was god or bad news, if she was going to like it or not, but he said nothing about it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Monica prepared herself, she said to herself that if Chandler didn't felt the same way, then she would try to hide her feelings and stay friends, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do it, at least she had to try.  
  
She was prepared for everything, from an I love you too, to an I think we should be friends.   
  
She left the apartment around 4:45pm. She walked until she arrived to Central Park. She went to were Chandler had said her to go and sat in a bench. Suddenly she felt someone sitting next to her. She looked up and saw Chandler, with a serious face, she smiled at him but she received nothing back, she turned her face of happiness to a face of worry.  
  
"Hey" Chandler said.  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Fine too, I've missed you" Monica said.   
  
"I've missed you too" Now Chandler smiled.  
  
She loved that smile.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Oh, right, ok after a lot of thinking... I've decided that..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUE...  
  
WILL IT BE A GOOD OR A BAD ANSWER... YOU WILL FIND OUT IN PART 6!  
  
I WILL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!  
  



	6. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part V...

DO YOU BELIVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE, part 6  
  
Here is Part 6, I hope you enjoy it. This happens after Chandler comes back, and now he is ready to give Monica his answer.  
Disclaimer: I do not own this character. If I did.. what would I be doing here? I would be with them, that's for sure :)  
  
"Oh right, so I've been doing a lot of thinking and well I want you to know that I cherish too much our friendship and I don't think..." Chandler started saying but he was cut by Monica.  
  
"... And you don't think it's a good idea for us to become something more than friends, because it could ruin our friendship if we broke up... yeah, I know that. Don't you think I've thought about that too?? But it worth the risk, or at least I think so" Monica said getting up from the bench.  
  
"But Mon..."  
  
"Forget it, all right? You don't want anything to happen between us, and I can't make you want it, so... I'll better go!" She said walking away.  
  
"If you had just let me finish the sentence!" Chandler yelled.  
  
She turned around with tears in her eyes "Why? So you would break my heart telling me the exact same thing that I told you?"  
  
"No! It is something different"  
  
"Yeah, right..." She turned around again and started walking.  
  
He ran towards her and he gently grabbed her arm "Listen..." he said softly "I want this to happen, and it will happened, that's what I wanted to say"  
  
With tears in her eyes, she turned around looking at his eyes "You do?"  
  
"Yes" he answered softly.  
  
She looked away embarrassed. How could I yell to him and try to guess what he was going to say? She thought to herself.  
  
"Mon, look at me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please" he said begging.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For yelling at you"  
  
"It's ok... really, now look at me"  
  
"No"  
  
"What? Is there something in my face that scares you, am I that ugly?" he said joking and she laughed. Knowing that she wouldn't look at him, Chandler lifted her head up with one hand, and then with the thumb of his other thumb he cleaned the tears that were falling from her eyes down her cheeks.  
  
She looked at him in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Now, you have to promise me one thing" Chandler said.  
  
"Anything..."  
  
"We will take this slowly, ok?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... because I don't want you to think that I'm just with you because of the sex, or anything like that. Also I want this to be as perfect as possible. So... do you promise?"  
  
"I do" She said smiling at him. He was so sweet trying to make her feel that she was special and that he was with her because he loved her "How slow do we have to go?" she asked.  
  
"Well, for the first kiss I was thinking it could be..."   
  
He started coming closer to her, he put both hands in her face and closed his eyes and so did she. He slowly started to kiss her; she put her arms around her neck and started to run her fingers through his hair. "It feels so good" Chandler thought. He continued to kiss her, now more passionately and he slowly placed his hands around her waist. After a minute they broke the kiss.  
  
"... Now" Chandler said finishing his sentence.  
  
"Wow" was the only thing that Monica could get out of her mouth.  
  
"I know" he said smiling.  
  
She looked at him once again and kissed him. When they started the kiss, both heard a female voice.  
  
"OH... MY ... GOD!"  
  
Chandler and Monica broke the kiss and looked around. Suddenly Chandler saw Claire standing there with a surprise look on her face.  
  
"Chandler!! What are you doing?" Claire asked.  
  
"Um... hello Claire"  
  
"God, I thought you were faithful"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm your girlfriend and you come here to the park, a public place to kiss another women"  
  
"What??" Monica asked mad "You didn't brake up with her?"  
  
"Yes, I did"  
  
"You did? That's weird cause I don't remember!" Claire said.  
  
"I told you, we met three days ago and I told you that I'm in love with another woman, and that our relationship wasn't going anywhere" Chandler said mad, he could perfectly remember the conversation.  
  
"No, you didn't"  
  
"Chandler! I can't believe you" Monica said "What about the 'take it slowly' thing?"  
  
"I loved when he said that to me, it was so sweet" Claire said laughing. Monica turned to Chandler with a hurt look on her face, and then Claire said "Oh, he told it to you too?"  
  
Chandler looked at her, really mad "I didn't tell it to you!"  
  
"Yes you did and after that you kissed me for the first time"  
  
Monica looked at Chandler, he could see that she had tears in her eyes "How could you do this to me" she said, then she took her purse that was on the bench and ran away. Once she was out of vision Claire said, "I told you I wouldn't let you go"  
  
"I can't believe you!" Chandler said yelling at her. Then he turned around and ran in the same direction Monica had. Claire saw him go and smiled at herself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Monica arrived to her apartment, she had tears falling from her eyes, down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Chandler would do something like that, he seemed so different. She was really glad that Rachel wasn't there, because it was for sure that she would have asked her question and she wasn't in the mood.  
  
She sat in the couch, staring into space. Suddenly she heard the door open, she didn't turn around, she knew it was Chandler. He came in and sat next to her, without saying a word. Then he took her hand, but she immediately removed it.  
  
"Monica, listen..."  
  
"Just leave, ok? I don't want to hear anything from you" Monica said standing up and going over her bedroom.  
  
"Why don't you trust me? I told her everything"  
  
"Why do I have to believe you?"  
  
"Because I've never lied to you and I never will"  
  
"How am I suppose to know if that is true or if it is another line that you use"  
  
"What are you talking about? What line?"  
  
"Oh, please, the take it slowly!"  
  
"I never told that to her or to anyone"  
  
"Yeah, right"  
  
Chandler stood up from the couch and went over to the doorframe of Monica's room, she tried to close the door but he put his feet inside.  
  
"Get out! Get out now!" Monica yelled.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, I'm not gonna let this happen"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For the first time I'm really interested in a relationship, I want this to work and I'm not gonna let you go that easily"  
  
Monica took of her hand from the door, and Chandler entered, then he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Look, you have to believe me, please" He said softly "I want to be with you, Claire just made all that up. I swear that I told her everything, after you left she said to me 'I told you I wouldn't let you go'. She just wants us to be apart, but I don't want that. Please give us another try. If you say you love me that much, please give me another chance, cause I like you"  
  
"Like me? You just like me?" Monica said teasing him, knowing that he was afraid of commitment and everything.  
  
"We will see" He said smiling, knowing that she was kidding. He loved her, but he just thought it was too soon, and he wanted to make it special.  
  
"So, are we ok?" He asked after a silence.  
  
"Yes we are" She answered smiling.  
  
He smiled back, then she slowly moved towards him, and pressed him against the door. She put her arms around his neck and slowly started to kiss him, he kissed back and moved his hands around her waist.   
  
She started to take off his tie, then she unbuttoned his shirt as he started doing the same. They moved towards the bed and he gently laid her down, still kissing her.   
  
TO BE CONTINUE....  
  
I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.  
  
WILL THEY TELL EVERYBODY ELSE ABOUT THEM OR WILL THEY WAIT UNTIL THERE IS SOMETHING MORE SERIOUS. WILL CHANDLER TELL MONICA THAT HE LOVES HER, OR WILL HE WAIT? THAT AND MORE IN PART 7.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY! :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part V...

DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE, Part VII  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long, but something was wrong with my computer and I couldn't use it, so here I am with part 7, I hope you enjoy it!  
What happened before? Chandler and Monica started dating, they had a little problems with Chandler's ex girlfriend, Claire. Chandler knew he loved Monica, but he didn't want to tell her yet, it's been 1 year since they are dating (but Chandler hasn't say the I love you yet, I know its been a while, I mean one year, but this is a fantasy world, so...) and everyone knows, you will find out about their reaction in this fic, so read and enjoy, please review!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Monica woke up and felt someone breathing in her neck, she smiled to herself. She remembered the great night she and Chandler had. They had talked kiss and they made love. She loved the way he treated her, he was so special to her.   
  
She got up from bed and went to the bathroom, meanwhile Chandler woke up, he started to look for Monica but he didn't find her 'maybe she is in the kitchen' he thought to himself. Then he felt the door open, he looked up and saw Monica smiling.  
  
"Hey you..." He said, smiling back.  
  
"Hi sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, though I missed you this minutes you were away"  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but nature called"  
  
"Come here to me" Chandler said pointing next to him.  
  
Monica smiled and went inside the bed with her back at Chandler, he put his arm around her waist, and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Hmmm" Monica said.  
  
Chandler stopped kissing her, and said "you like that?"  
  
"You know I do"  
  
Chandler smiled at himself and started kissing her neck again for a few minutes until Monica spoke.  
  
"Remember when we told everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I was so scared"  
  
"Me too, but everything went fine"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm glad of that"  
  
FLASHBACK TO 11 MONTHS AGO  
  
Chandler and Monica were at Monica's. Rachel was supposed to be at Ross's so they had the whole apartment just for them. They decided to rent a movie and stay all the day in Monica's apartment. They rented a romantic movie, they sat in the couch and Monica pressed play. At first both put they attention to the movie, but after 10 minuts Chandler started kissing her neck, which turned her on. Then Monica turned to him and started to kiss him on the mouth, slowly at first, running her hands through his her, then the kiss became more and more passionately.   
  
They continue like this until the heard a scream, they both break the kiss as soon as they heard the scream and looked towards the door, there was Rachel and Ross holding hands, seconds later Joey and Phoebe came in.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ross asked, mad.  
  
"Hey everyone" Monica said nervously   
  
"What is going on here?" Ross asked again.  
  
"Look Ross, calm down, ok? We are together, and as a couple we were kissing"  
  
"You guys are together?" Rachel asked happy.  
  
"Yeah" Chandler and Monica said at the same time.  
  
"I knew it" Phoebe said.  
  
"What?" Everyone else, but Joey and Phoebe asked.  
  
"I knew you guys were together"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have that gift" Phoebe answered smiling.  
  
"Anyway" Ross said not believing a word of what Phoebe was saying "You two are happy??"  
  
"I am" Chandler said.  
  
Ross looked at Monica.  
  
"I am too"  
  
"Great, congratulations guys!" Ross said going over to them and hugging them, after a while everyone joined him in the hug.  
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT  
  
"I'm so glad they took it well"  
  
"Yes, I thought it would be worse"  
  
Chandler looked at her and smiled 'she is so beautiful' he said to herself.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chandler was at work, he couldn't concentrate, he was thinking of Monica. He has a picture of them kissing on his desk. He hadn't tell her how much he loved her, he didn't know why, but he hadn't find the perfect moment.  
  
After thinking of it for half an hour he made up his mind. He loved her so much that he had to tell her, he wanted to go to the apartment and light up candles and make it a very special moment. So he got up, grabbed his jacket and left.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When Chandler entered he saw Monica sitting on the kitchen table, writing something. When she heard the door open, she immediately hide the letter she was writing and looked up, when she saw Chandler her face fall.  
  
"Hey honey, what were you doing?" Chandler asked, going over to Monica and kissing her on the mouth, she didn't kiss back.  
  
"Chandler, I need to talk to you" Monica said standing up.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Chandler said, turning around to hang his jacket, he looked at the floor and saw a bag "What's that?" He asked pointing the bag.  
  
"That is what I need to talk to you about"  
  
"Wha... whats wrong?"  
  
"How can I say it in a nice way?" Monica asked out loud.  
  
"Just say it, Mon" Chandler said scared.  
  
"I'm leaving" Monica said after a few seconds.  
  
"You mean us" Chandler corrected her.  
  
"No, I am"  
  
"Why?" Chandler said, panicking.  
  
"Because I don't... I don't love you..." Monica said, then looked at Chandler eyes and saw a hurt look in his eyes.  
  
"How is that possible, we have been together for a year"  
  
"It was just a crush... I guess" Monica said, now seeing tears coming from Chandler's eyes.  
  
"I-I cant believe it, after all this time..." Chandler to take his words out  
"After all this time, you had just a crush on me?" Chandler finally said, yelling.  
  
"Yeah" Monica said, without looking at him.  
  
"Why??... why did you do that to me?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Lie to me all this time!"  
  
"I didn't do it on propose"  
  
"Yeah, right!" Chandler said angry and hurt.  
  
"You don't believe me?"  
  
"No!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"What??"  
  
"What you just heard, I mean you lied to me telling that you loved me and now you say you don't, how do you want me to believe you didn't it on propose if you can lie with something as big as a feeling"  
  
"Chandler, its not my fault"  
  
"Oh, and its mine??"  
  
"I'm not saying that!" Monica yelled, she was mad at him for not believing her, but what did she expect?  
  
"I don't know if you love me anyway, you have never say it!" Monica said.  
  
Chandler looked at her, not believing what his ears were hearing "You know how I am with all that things, and just sort you know I was going to tell you that I loved you with all my heart tonight, right now I should be doing it!! Plus haven't you heard that you don't need so much words, but more actions to prove some one what you feel?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard it, but sometimes its nice to hear it, you know!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if you couldn't wait for me to be ready to tell you how I felt"  
  
"And I'm sorry you went to slow Chandler, but I couldn't wait, ok?? I have to know if someone loves me, and I like to hear it, but that's not my point, that's not why" Now she turned her voice down, and said slowly "I'm leaving, its not because YOU don't love me, it's just because I don't love you"  
  
"Then what are you waiting" Chandler said now crying "Leave the room, don't spent more time in a room with a person you don't love"  
  
"Chandler, I love you, but not as a boyfriend, just as a friend"  
  
"well, I can't be your friend now, cause I couldn't resist myself, I would want to kiss you and touch you every minute"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to break your heart, but that's just the way it is" She slowly walked towards him and slightly kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, he wanted it to last for ever, but she broke it, then she went next to the door, picked up her bag and left.  
  
"I will never forget you Monica!" Chandler yelled by the door. Monica turned around and smiled, she had tears in her eyes, Chandler looked back at her apartment and sat on the couch, then he turned on the radio, a new song started to play.  
  
If I should stay  
I would only be in your way   
So I'll go, but I know   
I'll think of you every step of the way  
  
Chorus:  
  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
  
Bitter sweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you need  
  
Chorus:  
  
I will always love you  
And I will always love you  
  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love  
  
Chorus:  
  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you, oh  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you... you, darling, oh oh oh  
Always love you...  
  
And that one was Whitney Houston with I will always love you, from the Bodyguard soundtrack.  
  
Chandler looked at the radio, he felt just like that in that moment, he tried to get away the tears from his eyes, but they wouldn't stop falling.  
  
SCENE FADES OUT...  
  
TO BE CONTINUE!  
  
WHERE DID MONICA LEAVE, WILL WE FIND OUT?? WILL CHANDLER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE HER?? THAT AND MORE IN THE NEXT PART, DO YOU BELIEV IN LOVE AFTER LOVE,PART 8  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, and Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Do You Believe In Love After Love, part ...

Do you believe in love after love, part VIII  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Here is part eight, it has been two years since Monica left, with the excuse that she didn't love Chandler anymore and that it was just a crush.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this character. Kauffman, Crane and Bright do.  
  
Note: This is NOT a funny fanfic, so don't expect to laugh, I could say its drama, although I'm sure it wont make you cry like others did (i.e Always)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chandler woke up as the light from the sun entered his room. Finally it was Saturday, the last week of work had been hectic, he barely had time to sleep and now he had two days to rest, which he wanted to enjoy as much as possible. He slowly got up from his bed and went to the kitchen, ready to make breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he saw two plates in the kitchen table, with eggs and some bread. 'This is life' he thought.  
  
He went over the fridge and took the milk out, just as a woman came from the other side of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Chandler" the woman said going over to him.  
  
"Hello, Claudia" He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah"   
  
Claudia had become Chandler's best friend 6 months after Monica had left and they had being living together for the past 6 months. After Monica left, the group started to spread away. Chandler was too depressed to do anything, he barely went to work and he almost got fired. Joey got his big break making a movie with Julia Roberts and since then he kept going from one state to another, shooting movies. He currently lives in LA. Ross and Rachel decided to live together in his apartment, after one year they decided to get married and they moved out, very far and after some time Chandler lost contact with them. Phoebe decided to move to LA too, so she could try to become a famous singer, which until now, hadn't work.  
  
After eating their breakfast Chandler turned on the TV and sat on the couch, a news special was starting.  
  
"And today, August 12th the president...."  
  
After Chandler heard the date, he paralyzed. August 12th... 2 years ago, in this exact same date, Monica had left.... giving the excuse that she didn't love him anymore, which Chandler didn't believe, he knew her too well and he knew she was lying, but until today he never figured out why exactly she had left.  
  
"You heard the date, uh?" He heard her roommate say, which made him come back to reality.  
  
"Yeah..." he said with a sad voice.  
  
"I can't believe that after two years you still love her"  
  
"I do not love her! Its just not a happy thought to remember what she did to me, that's it"  
  
"Yeah, ok..." she said, not believing a word of what he was saying.  
  
Claudia knew everything that had happened between Chandler and Monica, since how everything started till the end of it, she knew for sure that Chandler was still in love with Monica, many times they were talking and he mention her or some habit she had. She also knew that it was hard for Chandler to admit that he was still in love with her, specially after what she did to him.  
  
Their friendship started after a date, nothing happened between them, Chandler didn't want to go on a date, but Joey made him and there was where he met Claudia. They started talking and Chandler started liking her, but only as friends. When he told her that he wasn't interested in her in a romantic way, she agreed and since then, they became very good friends, best friends.  
  
The whole morning Chandler was sad, as he always was after thinking of Monica, so Claudia made some reservations at a new restaurant that opened a few days ago. At 7pm they should be ready to go, but Claudia didn't say anything to him, she just told him to dress elegant and then she made him get in the car and drove off. Chandler had no idea where they were going and Claudia wasn't going to tell him, she knew he was going to complain if she did.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Chandler asked her.  
  
"Not telling you" was the only thing she said.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to find sooner or later"  
  
"Then lets make it later!"  
  
"Claudia, just tell me, I promise I wont say anything"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please" he said begging.  
  
"Nope, just wait and see"  
  
After 15 of driving they arrived to a restaurant, full of people. It wasn't very big but enough space for the people who was there. There was also some space in the middle so people could dance. Chandler wanted to complain, but he didn't say anything, he knew he couldn't do anything about it now, they were already there and Claudia wasn't going to drive back until they were finished eating or whatever she had in mind.  
  
"So, you are not going to say anything" Claudia asked surprised.  
  
"If I complain, will it make us go back home?" he asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then no"  
  
She smiled at him, they headed to an empty table and a waitress came over.  
  
"What would you like, miss?" She asked Claudia.  
  
"What is the special today?"  
  
"Lobster, made by chef Geller"  
  
Both, Claudia and Chandler frizzed.  
  
"Hmmm, chef Geller??" Claudia asked.  
  
"Yes, Angelic Geller, great chef!"  
  
Both sighed with relief, specially Chandler. He leaned his head on the table and rested there while Claudia asked for their food. After the waitress left, Chandler lifted his head up.  
  
"Oh no, just what I needed" He sad, looking shocked.  
  
"What? it was just a last name coincidence, it could happen to anyone"  
  
"No, not that" he said, mentioning Claudia to look where he was looking.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Was all she could manage to say.  
  
Both where surprised by what they were seeing, Monica; THE Monica, was sitting in a table with some guy, talking and laughing, 3 tables ahead.  
  
"Go and talk to her!" Claudia said.  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"Get up, go over there and say hi"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why yes?"  
  
"So that you can prove your theory"  
  
"What theory??" he asked, not understanding what she was saying.  
  
"That the real reason why she left isn't because she wasn't in love with you"  
  
"Yeah right, I'm going over there and say 'hey Monica, remember me? I was the guy you left because you didn't love, by the way, was that the real reason?' "  
  
"Yeah, great, say that to her, although I doubt she doesn't remember you, so miss the remember me part"  
  
With that, she stood up, grabbed Chandler's hand, and forced him to go over at Monica's table, causing a few people to stare at them. She didn't know why she wanted him to talk to Monica, but she knew, some how, that he had to.  
  
Monica was talking to Fred, one good friend she had. When she noticed Fred looking up, she did the same and her face changed from happy to shocked.  
  
"May I help you?" Fred asked them.  
  
"Yeah" Claudia started "This guy next to me, Chandler, knows Monica, they were best friends once"  
  
"Really?" said Fred "Nice to meet you Chandler" he said offering his hand, which chandler took and shook "and you are?" he asked, looking at Claudia.  
  
"Claudia, Chandler's current best friend"  
  
All this time Monica was quite, she couldn't say anything, it was such a surprise to see Chandler, she thought she could bump into Ross or Rachel, but never Chandler. She saw that Fred had got up and he was now talking to Claudia, who was smiling.  
  
"So, now we are going to dance" Fred said, offering Claudia his hand, who happily took it.  
  
"But Fred, we were talking here" Monica said fast, not wanting to be alone with Chandler, not just yet.  
  
"I'm sorry Mon, we will keep talking later, now let me dance with this beautiful woman"   
  
Claudia forced Chandler to sit in front of Monica and then they left to the dance floor and started dancing.  
  
After 7 minutes of uncomfortable silence, a new song came, it was Rosanna by Toto.  
  
All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see your eyes  
Rosanna, Rosanna  
I never thought that a girl like you could ever care for me, Rosanna  
  
All I wanna do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight  
Rosanna, Rosanna  
I didn't know you were looking for more than I could ever be  
  
Not quite a year since she went away, Rosanna   
Now she's gone and I have to say  
  
[Chorus:]  
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna   
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna   
  
I can see your face still shining through the window on the other side  
Rosanna, Rosanna  
I didn't know that a girl like you could make me feel so sad, Rosanna  
  
All I wanna tell you is now you'll never ever have to compromise  
Rosanna, Rosanna  
I never thought that losing you could ever hurt so bad  
  
Not quite a year since she went away, Rosanna   
Now she's gone and I have to say  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
Not quite a year since she went away,  
Who is it? Rosanna  
Now she's gone and I have to say  
  
[Repeat chorus]  
  
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna  
Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna  
  
Chandler was surprised at how much the song represented what he felt after Monica left. He looked at her, who was looking at the dance floor, apparently looking for Fred and Claudia, without thinking it twice he said:  
  
"Funny how songs can represent how you feel or felt, uh?" Chandler said "Although it should say Monica and you left two years ago"   
  
Monica looked at him, with a sad face, she knew she deserved this, she knew he was going to make some comment about what happened two years ago, but it still hurt, seeing him so angry with her, being so hurt, made her feel terrible, but she couldn't expect any less. Tears started forming in her eyes, she couldn't take it, she got up and ran, she ran until she reached the door. Chandler, surprised by her reaction, stood up as well and headed towards the door, meeting Claudia in the way.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Without answering her question, he said "You were totally right!"  
  
"About what?" Claudia asked confused.  
  
"Me, still loving her... I mean, she started crying and it broke my heart, I haven't forgotten what she did to me, she left me and she hurt me, but I-I still love her"  
  
Claudia smiled at herself, she was right! Now she had to hope for Monica not to break his heart again, although she had no idea if he was going to tell her or not. When she looked where Chandler had been standing, she didn't see him, he had already left the restaurant.  
  
Monica walked as fast as she could down the street, tears falling down her cheeks, she was expecting this, after she saw him, she knew he was going to talk about it, but it still hurt to see that he hated her, she had hurt him so bad, but she wanted him to forgive her, although she thought it was impossible.  
  
After a while of walking she felt someone grabbing her arm, she froze, she thought it was a thief. She slowly turned around to see Chandler standing there. Why had he followed her? she asked herself. The only answered that crossed her mind was that he wanted to keep telling her things, mean things, about their past, about their break up.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the beautiful day we had today, the sun, the birds..." he said sarcastically "About our past Mon, what else?" he said, now mad.  
  
'Oh, oh, now he is mad, great Monica!' she said to herself. "There is nothing to talk about, I explained everything before I left"  
  
"No you didn't, you lied to me about it, you didn't tell me your real reason"  
  
"What makes you think that what I said wasn't the real reason?"  
  
"Monica... I know you, or may I say, I knew you, and that wasn't the real reason. The tone in your voice when you said it, and all the things we went through before we broke up... that doesn't show that you didn't love me"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Oh come one, Monica! I KNOW that it wasn't the real reason why you left" he said, yelling at her "Now, please tell me what the real reason was" he said, softly this time.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I can't. Dammit Chandler, just leave me alone, ok?"  
  
"No, I want to know the real reason why you left, the reason why you broke up with me"  
  
"I wont tell you!" She said yelling.  
  
"Tell me!!!"  
  
"I wont, are you stupid or what? I said that I wont tell you!!" She said, getting madder and madder.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"What happened, happened, ok? even if I tell you now it wont change anything"  
  
"That is not true" he said, surprised that he had actually said it, he didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah, right" she said "You will still hate me, and you will continue yelling at me!"  
  
Now he calmed down, she thought he hated her? that isn't possible, not to him "I do not hate you, I never have and I NEVER will"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What you just heard, Mon. I mean you left me saying that you didn't love me, and I don't hate you, I mean, yeah you hurt me and a lot but I don't hate you" He said getting closer to her.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No I don't" he said "now could you please explain me why you left" He said looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"If you promise not to get mad"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Ok, one week before I broke up with you, I went to the doctor, typical appointment that I have from time to time to check if everything was alright, but it wasn't" she said, slowly, and with sadness in her voice "One day before I left, the doctor called me, with the results of all my exams and he told me that I had a problem, that I couldn't have children, not even one" Chandler looked at her as she told the story "For a day I was thinking what to do, if I should go and see another doctor to check if he was right or tell you and work on this together, but then I thought about your fear of commitment, that maybe if I told you that I couldn't have babies you would have freaked out because I was thinking about babies when we had been dating for a year, so after a lot of thinking I decided to leave, so that you could build a family, and be happy"  
  
"That's why you left?" he asked, getting mad "That is why you left me??" he asked again, yelling.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't get mad"  
  
"Well, how can I not be mad, if you left because you couldn't have babies, that is the stupidest reason ever, I mean we could have worked this together, I know we could have worked it together, but you left, for that reason" He said looking away "I can't believe you ruined 2 whole years of my life, when they could have been the happiest of my life. I mean we could have gotten married and we could have had a little kid running around"  
  
Oops, he said it, he slowly looked at her again, and saw, again, tears in her eyes. He hoped that the earth would swallow him right now, how could he have been so stupid, she said the reason she left was because she couldn't have babies and now he said that they could have had babies, when she actually couldn't.  
  
"See" Monica said, sobbing "That's why I left, I know you want a family, even if you were afraid of commitment, you wanted a family, and I wanted you to have it, and with me, you couldn't" Now she was crying. The only thing Chandler thought of doing was going over to her and hug her, and that was what he did, he ran over to her and put his arms around her, thing that he had done so many times before.   
  
She cried and cried, Chandler trying to calm her down, which was working, but really slowly.  
  
"Shh, Mon, calm down, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it, if you had told me about it we could have gone to another doctor and you would have had me there to be with you in case he said it was true... I just cant believe we lost those years because one doctor told you, you couldn't have babies, we could have adopted babies if it was true!"  
  
"I'm sorry Chandler, you don't know how sorry I am"  
  
"Yes I do, I really do" He said, still hugging her.  
  
"I know those two years were hell for you, but they were hell for me too, I mean I left you, even though I loved you with all my heart, I did, really. And it hurt me to know that I hurt you too much"  
  
"I loved you too, with all my heart and I am sure we could have done something about the baby thing, but as you said what happened, happened, but I have an idea" he said, now breaking the hug to look at her.  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"We can go to another doctor, and see if you actually can't have babies or it was an error from the hospital, you don't loose anything trying"  
  
"I can't handle it, Chandler"  
  
"I'll go with you, I'll be there for you"  
  
"Really? you would do that for me?"  
  
"Yes I will, now lets go home and tomorrow we will call and we will ask for an appointment, ok?"  
  
"Ok, thank you so much Chandler" She said, hugging him again.  
  
Chandler didn't know why he offered to go with her to the doctors "Maybe I just want her to be happy" he thought "Maybe I want to give us another try.........."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THATS ALL FOR NOW, THE NEXT PART (AND PROBABLY THE LAST ONE, OR MAYBE THERE ARE TWO MORE LEFT) WILL BE POSTED BEFORE MARCH (THAT IS IF PEOPLE LIKED THE FANFIC, IF THEY DIDNT, THEN I WILL JUST POST THEM IN MY WEBSITE) SEE IF MONICA CAN ACTUALLY HAVE BABIES OR NOT, IN DO YOU BELIEVE IN LOVE AFTER LOVE, PART 9.  
  
Feedback always appreciated, constructive criticism too.  



	9. Do You Belive In Love After Love, part I...

Do You Believe In Love After Love, Part IX  
By Catalina M.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I cant believe I'm actually writing part 9, but oh well, I'm on winter vacations and right now I have nothing else to do. I bet you probably don't remember what happened on chapter 8 cause it was written almost 5 months ago, so you can either read it again or read this little summary to refresh your mind.  
  
What happened on Chapter 8: After 2 years Chandler sees Monica again and after talking he discovers that the real reason why Monica left him was because she couldn't have babies and she wanted him to have a family and be happy. Chandler offered himself to go with her to another doctor to see if she actually cant have babies...  
  
Disclaimer: I've never seen a point on writing this thing, 'cause for me its pretty obvious I do not own the FRIENDS characters, if I did it would be more drama than comedy (or something between those two) and it wouldn't be as popular as it is... it probably wouldn't exist anymore! But, anyway, if you are a fan you know who owns them. And the guys who actually own them, if they ever read this, they know who they are.  
Stop with the talking and on with the 'fic!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chandler and Monica talked a lot after their re-encounter in the restaurant. They talk about what had been going on with their lives and they also talked about what had happened 2 years ago. They expressed their feelings about it: Hurt, anger, sadness and anything that had gone through their minds this past two years. They seemed like good friends again, they could be totally open with each other, but still never forgetting what had happened two years ago.   
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
Chandler was sitting in the couch in his apartment when the phone rang. He leaned over the couch and picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Chandler? It's Monica, I'm calling to tell you that I'm ready, so where do we meet?"  
  
"That's right, hmmm, lets meet at you apartment in 10 minutes, ok?"  
  
"Yeah Ok" Monica smiled "Oh, and chandler?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you for doing this"  
  
"No problem, see you in 10 minutes, bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Chandler hang up and smiled, he couldn't believe he saw Monica again after so many years, he had dreamt about this for years since she left, and he never thought it would come true, but it did.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chandler arrived to Monica's apartment and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she came and opened.  
  
"Hey" Monica said and smiled.  
  
"Hello" He said, smiling back "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let me get my coat" She went back inside and got her coat, then closed the door behind her and they left.  
  
On their way the hospital they talked, but avoiding the 'cant have babies' topic. Monica was really nervous, she wanted the results to say that she could have babies, but she would feel really bad because she ruined two years with a person she really loved just because one doctor made a mistake and she didn't tell Chandler about it.  
  
She looked outside the window and sighed, she wish she wouldn't have lost those two years... if only she could turn back time, but she couldn't...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chandler waited impatiently in the waiting room. Monica was in a room with the doctor, she had been there for 15 minutes now, and she had already taken the exam. He hoped the best for her, he wanted her to be happy and he knew that having her own babies was a big dream she had and still has.  
  
Minutes later, Monica came out of the room where she had been talking with the doctor. Chandler saw the doctor leave and then looked at Monica. She had a expressionless look on her face, he wish he could tell right away what the doctor had said.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked as he stood up "What did he say?"  
  
He could see a smile appearing on Monica's face "Well..." she started "The other doctor was wrong. Yes, I can have babies, but it will be more hard than for other woman, but I still have the chance and there are treatments to help me" Her smile was now bigger.  
  
Chandler looked at her and smiled too, if only she had found that out two years ago...  
  
They walked over to each other and Chandler hugged her tightly. Monica was so happy that for no reason, when she saw him coming, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Chandler was surprised when she kissed her and when he was about to kiss back, she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry" She said and looked away "We better get going" She started walking towards the door and to the car 'Why did you kiss him, you idiot!' She said to herself 'You are not together anymore, get it? Not together!' She sighed as she waited for Chandler in the car.  
  
Chandler looked puzzled, what had just happened? He knew she had kissed him and she had pulled away, the moment their lips touched he felt some hope, he felt he may get her back... but when she pulled away and said she was sorry all that hope was taken away. She had being carried away by the moment and of course she regretted it. He sighed and walked towards the car.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
On their way to Monica's apartment they didn't say anything to each other. Chandler didn't even look at her, and she felt awful. She shouldn't have kissed him in the first place.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
When they arrived to Monica's building, Chandler took her to her apartment. She opened the door and he was ready to leave when he heard Monica say "Would you like to come in" He looked at her and wanted to say no, but he thought about it and decided to come in and after a few minutes say he had to leave, so he agreed and they entered her apartment.  
  
They sat in the couch and shared an awkward silence. Then after thinking for a while Chandler decided to break it and asked:  
  
"Why did you kiss me in the first place?"  
  
Monica looked at him, she preferred to have an awkward silence than to talk about it "I...I don't know, I guess I got carried by the moment, I'm sorry"  
  
"Well, next time just don't do it, not with me" He sighed "Look, when we kissed I thought we could be something again, you know, but when you pulled back and said you were sorry I lost every hope. If you want to break my heart again I would really appreciate it if you didn't do it. One time is enough"  
  
Monica looked at him "You had hope on 'us'" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah and laugh all you want, stupid thought, I know"  
  
"No, its not stupid, Chandler. I...I..." She paused.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Look, I wanted to give us another chance too, but I didn't know if you were going to be able to forgive me or if you wanted to be with me again. Yeah, you don't hate me and everything, but who says you love and you want to get back together with me"  
  
He looked at her and sat closer to her "I do want to get back together with you" He whispered.  
  
She smiled at him "You do?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm sorry I kissed you and then said I was sorry, its just, like I said, I didn't think you would want anything with me, so I said sorry to you, 'cause I was afraid you would get mad because I kissed you when you didn't want anything between us to happen... Because for me, I was more than happy, I've been waiting two whole years to kiss you again..."  
  
He smiled at her "I've been waiting two whole years to kiss you again too" He put one hand to her face and brought her closer, kissing her again. Softly at first, then turning more passionate. When they broke it Monica looked at him worried.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Do you believe in love after love?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked confused.  
  
"Do you think you can love me again after all I did to you?" She asked, nervous.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I never stopped loving you" He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. She was really happy that he still loved her. She still loved him too. She wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him down with her to the couch.   
  
They had missed each other so much... and they were happy they could finally be together again...  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A YEAR AND A HALF LATER  
  
They had gotten engaged 6 months ago and started living together 3 months ago. Chandler was ready to get married and wasn't too scared about it. They were getting married in a year. Both happy about their decision  
  
Chandler entered the apartment he was sharing with Monica, he left his suitcase next to a table and noticed two bags next to the door. He felt scared "Not again, please..." He said to himself.  
  
Monica came out of their bedroom and saw him "Hey honey" She said and placed some mail on the table.  
  
"Hey... what are those two bags for? Are you leaving again?" He asked, nervously. Half serious, half joking.  
  
"Yeah" She said simply...  
  
"But-but why?!"  
  
She laughed "I'm leaving, but not alone this time"  
  
He was even more confused now "Huh?"  
  
"You are coming with me, you wuss!"  
  
He sighed in relief "Oh good... you scared me!"  
  
She laughed again "Yeah, I could see that"  
  
He gave her a kiss "Where are we going and why?"  
  
"Away for the weekend, because..." she paused and smiled.  
  
"Because........" He said, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Because" she took a deep breath and yelled "I'M PREGNANT!!!"  
  
He smiled wide "Really?!"  
  
"Yeah I am, I didn't want to tell you anything until I was sure and I went to the doctor two days ago and today they told me I was pregnant! It took us a while, but it happened!" She jumped into his arms and they kissed.  
  
"That's great honey!" He puts her down and said "We are going to celebrate like crazy this weekend" He said and grinned "What do you say we start celebrating now?"  
  
Monica just smiled as she was picked up and carried to their bedroom.  
  
--------THE END---------  
  
Ok, that was it... was it really THAT bad?! Um.. oh well... please review!! I have an idea in my head for another fanfic... if I do it I will, for sure, write more often not every 5 months, I promise! I have to get a good idea of how to start and then I'll write it. If I do I'll post it here (ff.net I mean) if I don't write it... then you wont here from me until I get a new idea, hehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed the reading, again, please review, Thanks!  
  
Catalina M.  



End file.
